I Still Love You
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: It was all my fault. I made her leave. If only we didn't fight that night.


**I Still Love You**

I'll never forget it. I got into a fight with my friend. What it was about, I can't exactly remember at the moment. I just hope- no. I pray to God it wasn't over something stupid. I pray to God it was something worth fighting over. Because that was the worst night of my college life.

Jennifer, my happy little friend, was always there clinging to my arm. I miss her warmth. Why did she cling to me? I don't know, but I didn't care. She was just happy to be by my side. We even shared the same room together, much to my delight. At least I wouldn't be with a stranger. I knew Jennifer. She never touched any of my things, except for when she would sneak into my bed, claiming she had a bad dream, or she saw things that scared her. I would never kick her out. Usually, she woke me up, and I was too tired to care. Besides, how could kick her out when she was scared? That would've been cruel. I liked her like a little sister, so I could never kick her out of bed in her time of need!

I miss being woken up by her though. The sound of her soft, innocent voice apologizing when she was climbing under my blankets. I'll never hear her voice again, see her bright hazel eyes, or even hear her sweet giggles.

That night we had the fight, she grabbed her keys and left. Dear God, I was so mad I didn't even ask where she was going. I just let her leave. I let her walk out. It's all my fault. If I hadn't said those things, called her those names, she would still be here with me. I could hold her in my arms, listen to those scary stories with her, watch a horror movie, or even listen to music. But we can't. And it's all my fault! Fuck, it's all because of me!

The night she left, I got a call from a hospital. She was in an accident, and was killed on impact. She wasn't even in a car. She never got one. She drove a motorcycle. She had her shares of accidents before, but she always walked away from them. She always came back to our dorm, that stupid smile on her face, telling me she was fine. She would always tell me it was just a small scratch, even when she broke a couple ribs. She just asked for me to patch her up, and her a cup of noodles to eat. That's all she asked for. Then we would go on with our lives, watching movies, listening to stories, doing whatever. But she never came back from this one. I asked what happened, and all they told me was that she was hit by a car, and when she fell off her bike, her head slammed on the cement. There wasn't a hope. It killed her instantly.

I can't tell you how much I cried that night. I've cried each night, knowing my happy little girl won't climb into my bed at night anymore, telling me she's scared; telling me she's saw her nightmares come alive. I'll never hear her sweet giggles when I hold her arms down and squeeze her in a hug. I'll never see her bright smile when she gets her noodles. I'll never get my little girl back. I'll never see her again.

I still cry over her. It's been a week and a half, and I don't think I'll ever get over it. I was attached to her. Like I said, she was like my little sister. And I loved her just like one. I'll never forget-

_CLING~!_

Huh? Who's texting me now? Ugh. Probably one of my friends, asking for yesterday's homework. Lazy bastards.

I opened the text, not even bothering to read who it was from. But when I did read the name, I teared up. And when I read the message, I broke down again, sobbing into my hands.

_From: Jennifer _

_7/11/2014 _

_10:40 P.M._

_Hey, schatz! I hope you've cooled down by now. I'm really sorry about the fight we had. I didn't mean to make you mad, honest! You know I'm stubborn. Hope there's no hard feelings! And if you're feeling all bad, then stop. I've forgiven you for the things you've said. :3 I know you were furious with me, and I would be too! I'm just hoping we can put this behind us, and watch some horror movies when I get home. I found the movie 'You're Next'! We're gonna watch it. You can't argue with me!_

_Anyways, I'll be home later. Sorry, but I got into another little accident. Just a few scrapes, don't even worry 'bout it! I just need some peroxide, gauze, noodles, and your love. ;u;_

_I'll be home whenever I can, schatz! I also need those noodles soon. I am HUNGRY! Haha! See ya soon! And remember: I still love you! :3_

**A/N: Okay, I'm bored, and this just came to me. To be honest, I actually teared up slightly while writing this. Why? I dunno.**

**But this is probably how I'm going to end up dead. Maybe not the fighting, but maybe the accident, 'cause I am getting a motorcycle. No one can stop me!**

**Now then. I'm off to go write more one-shots. See ya!**


End file.
